overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackjack
"HOUSE ALWAYS WINS!!!" - ''Blackjack's Ultimate Callout '''Jack Ventura '''better known by his callsign "Blackjack" is a hero of Overwatch. He's an Overwatch Strike Team Member that is seeking revenge for the supposed death of his wife and unborn child. Appearance Jack is in his early thirties with short blonde hair cut forward. He has a short scar across his right cheek and a five o clock shadow. He wears a white collared jacket with a white undershirt that has a gold stripe across his abdomen. He wears blue jeans and black sneakers. He wields a classic deck of cards and a longsword with a golden handle. Personality Jack is cynical and pessimistic, although he does maintain some happy thoughts from time to time. He always looks on the dark side but isn't afraid to do anything that is needed of him. Backstory Jack was born in Dorado, Mexico and lived there for most his life, he later met a young woman named Charyl and they dated for a while. Later they got married and stayed in Dorado, during this time, The Los Muertos gang tried to attack and kill him and Charyl, Jack stopped them by killing one of them and using the gun to scare off the others. Eventually Charyl was revealed to be pregnant and when Jack was finally happy, Charyl disappeared and was presumed dead. For five years Jack gambled his life away, he then won a bet against one Gabriel Reyes, due to winning the bet he was accepted into Blackwatch and then later Overwatch, he was later slashed across the face by Gabriel when Jack refused to join Talon. He was known to antagonize Blackwatch member Devil Dog over the loss of his brother, resulting in numerous black eyes. Abilities WEAPON: Luck (A Deck of Magic Cards) AMMO: 30 RELOAD SPEED: 1.5 Seconds Passive 'Shuffle' "''Want me to change suits?!" Upon reloading, the suit of your cards will change, changing the powers of some of your abilities during battle. Your current suit is shown next to your character icon. Primary Fire Ace "Guess what's up MY SLEEVE?!" Blackjack throws two cards straight forward, they go ten meters forward before dissipating. Deals 15 damage per card and 35 damage per headshot. Costs two ammo and has no cool down. Alternate Fire Full House "TIME FOR A FUUUULLLL HOUSE!!!" Blackjack sends all excess energy into one card and throwing it forward, it flies fifteen meters before dissipating. It costs ten ammo and has a 3 second cool down. SPADES: ''imbue your cards with excess fire energy, if this hits an opponent, deal 40 damage and 55 damage on crit. ''DIAMONDS: ''Imbue your cards with excess ice energy, if this hits an opponent it will deal 20 damage, 30 on crit. If it hits a critical, it will freeze an opponent for two seconds. ''CLUBS: ''Imbue your cards with excess explosive energy, if it hits an opponent it will deal 35 damage or 50 on crit, but it will knock enemies back 2 meters, allowing for enemies to be knocked backward ''HEARTS: ''Imbue your cards with excess healing energy, if it hits an ally it will heal the ally for 40 HP or add 35 armor. Ability 1 'Gamble' "''Let's see what happens!" Blackjack throws out a card that teleports him to the spot it lands. If he is below fifty percent health however it will form a 500 health dome shield in front of him. Has a 5 second cooldown. Ability 2 Roulette "32 BLACK!" Blackjack spins his sword quickly in front of him for ten seconds, dealing 15 damage per second. After ten seconds he will slam the blade down quickly and send out a shockwave that deals 30 damage. Has a 4.5 second cooldown. Ultimate Counting Cards "HOUSE ALWAYS WINS!!" Blackjack pulls the top card of his deck and places it in front of him and for 15 seconds one of the below effects will happen. SPADES: ''Send out a constant wave of fire in front of him, a direct hit will deal 65 damage for as long as they're in the flame, and if an enemy steps away they take ten damage for the rest of the ultimate time. ''DIAMONDS: ''Sends out a wave of icy outcrops that go five meters forward, this happens three times per the ultimate time. If an enemy is hit by the splash damage they will be stunned for two seconds, if an enemy is directly hit with this they will take 75 damage and will be trapped, taking five constant damage for the rest of the time. ''CLUBS: ''Sends out a constant damage dealing wave, dealing fifty damage per second an enemy is in the beam of damage. ''HEARTS: ''Send an aura fifteen meters around you. healing fifty HP per second in the aura for the full fifteen seconds. Unlocks Voice Lines * Gamble (Fighting me is a pretty big gamble) ''Default * Ante (Ante up before you fight me!) * Bankroll (Time for my own bankroll!) * Bet (I bet you won't beat me!) * Bonus (Like a bonus round car you're getting destroyed) * Chips (Don't cash your chips 'fore you count 'em) * Double Down (Double Down on that flank!) * High Roller (I'm a goddamn High Roller!!!) * Jackpot (I won this goddamn Jackpot) * Push (PUSH THAT OBJECTIVE!) * Wild Card (I'm this team's wild card!) * Summer (Summer is here boys!!) - Summer Games * Olympic (Time for some olympic powers) - Summer Games * All Hallows Eve (Today is All Hallows Eve boys!) - Halloween * This is Halloween (Ready for something strange?!) - Halloween * Release The Hounds (SMITHERS!! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!!!) - Year of The Dog * Dog Eat Dog (This is a Dog Eat Dog World.) - Year of The Dog * Christmas (Christmas Sucks!) - Winter Wonderland * Holidays (Happy Holidays or whatever) - Winter Wonderland * Los Muertos (Di De Los Muertos!) - Archives * Regrets (I have way too many Regrets) - Archives * Leave The Demons (Leave The Demons to his Demons) - Anniversary * Hell on Earth (This is Hell on Earth) - Anniversary Skins Common * Heroic: '(Default Outfit; White Jacket/Shirt, Gold Highlights, Blue Jeans, Black Shoes.) Rare * '''Hearts: '(Default Outfit; Red Jacket/Highlights/Shoes, Black Shirt/Jeans.) * 'Clubs: '(Default Outfit; Black Jacket/Jeans, Blue Highlights/Shirt/Jeans.) * 'Diamonds: '(Default Outfit; Orange Jacket/Shirt, Gray Highlights/Shoes, Red Jeans.) * 'Spades: '(Default Outfit; Purple Jacket/Jeans, Green Highlights/Shoes, Blue Highlights.) Epic * 'King: '(Default Outfit; Royal Purple Jacket/Shoes, Royal Blue Jeans/Shirt, White Highlights.) * 'Queen: '(Default Outfit; Gold Jacket/Shirt, Black Jeans, Blue Shoes, White Highlights.) * 'Strike Team: '(Younger, Blue Short Sleeved Jacket, Ripped Blue jeans. Black Hightops, White t-shirt.) * 'Predator: '(Younger, Black Short Sleeved Jacket. Ripped Black Jeans, Red Hightops, Red T-shirt.) * 'Summer: '(White Jersey with Mexican Flag, Gray Basketball Shorts, Black Sneakers.) - Summer Games * 'Winter: '(Heavy White Jacket, Gray undershirt, Black jeans, Black gloves, heavy black boots.) - Winter Wonderland. Legendary * 'Unchained: '(Gray ripped shirt, Chains around his neck and wrists, Black pants and gray shoes. Red clawed gloves.) * 'Blackwatch: '(Black hoodie with red marks, Blue Jeans, Red gloves, Gray Shoes.) * 'Casual: '(Gray collared shirt, Blue jeans, black loafers, gray combat gloves, dog tags around his neck.) * 'Formal: '(White tuxedo with the four suit symbols down the sides. Black Loafers and black rimmed glasses.) * 'Grim: '(Gray hooded long sleeved sweat shirt, black skeleton gloves, skull mask. Black jeans and gray shoes.) '- ''Halloween * Gambler: '''(Black and white checkered vest with short sleeves, white undershirt. Gray slacks and black boots.) '- ''Anniversary * Los Muertos: '(Black hoodie with the Los Muertos skull on his chest, Black slacks, gray shoes. Los Muertos necklace and face paint) - ''Archives Victory Poses * 'Heroic: '''Jack stands still with three cards splayed out in a fan like motion. * '''Gamble: '''Jack stands with a flaming card floating above his hand. * '''King: '''Jack holds his cards fanned out while wearing a hardlight crown. * '''Hearts: '''Jack has his cards fanned out in the form of a heart. * '''RIP: '''Jack's tombstone, His sword sticking into the ground blade first. - ''Halloween * '''Medal: '''Jack holds his blade out with the medal sticking off the hilt. '- ''Summer Games * 'Toast: '''Jack holds up a can of beer while holding his sword at his side. - ''Winter Wonderland Emotes * 'Heroic: '''Jack spins his blade around and sheathes the blade. * '''Gambler's Choice: '''Jack spins around and flips a gambling chip into the air * '''Roulette: '''Jack jumps into the air and spins the blade above his head. * '''Rest: '''Jack forms a hardlight chair from his cards and lounges back in it. * '''Laugh: '''Jack looks around and chuckles softly while holding his stomach * '''Batting 100: '''Jack flips a card into the air that turns into a large bat that flies around him - ''Halloween Highlight Intros * '''Heroic: '''Jack turns a card on fire and watches it float above his hand. * '''Ante Up: '''Jack puts a card in front of his face that lights on fire and melts before his eyes. * '''Roulette: '''Jack spins his blade above his head before jumping into the air and slamming it into the ground. * '''Gamble: '''Jack flips a gambling chip into the air and cuts it in half. Achievements * (PIXEL) House Always Wins - Kill Three enemies with a single use of Counting Cards in quick or competitive Play. * (CUTE) Vote On Red - Deal 300 damage with a single use of Roulette in quick or Competitive Play. THIS PAGE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION